


Ты никогда не будешь одинок на кладбище

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Джон Уотсон знакомится с Майкрофтом Холмсом днем раньше.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you'll never be alone in the bone orchard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217043) by [Sarah T (SarahT)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahT/pseuds/Sarah%20T). 



> Фик переведен на БИ-2  
> Бета: KaterinaAvg
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1\. ФАУ — Финансово-Административное Управление.  
> 2\. Джезайл — длинноствольный кремневый мушкет, оружие пуштунов. Упоминание о нем встречается не только у Конан Дойля, но и у Киплинга.  
> 3\. Наркан (налоксон) — опиоидный антагонист, применяется как лекарственное средство в качестве антидота при отравлении наркотиками группы опия.

— Я согласен. Крайне нелепый способ разрешения конфликтов.

Джон Уотсон вздрогнул: каким-то образом рядом с ним на скамейку ухитрился присесть человек, а он ничего не почувствовал. Это было настолько удивительно, что смысл произнесенных слов дошел до него не сразу.

— Простите?

— Я сказал, что согласен. Война невыносимо нерациональна.

Джон вдохнул, потом медленно выдохнул, пристально глядя на собеседника. Неужели он дошел до того, что стал видеть галлюцинации? Так или иначе, аура нереальности окутывала его соседа по скамье. Он был высок и темноволос, с глазами неопределенного цвета и внушительным носом. Хорошая одежда и что-то старомодное в стиле… костюм-тройка, впечатляюще выглядящий зонт, хотя на небе не было ни облачка, и цепочка карманных часов… _карманных часов_ … сразу же бросались в глаза. Честно говоря, единственной причиной, по которой Джон понял, что неизвестный не галлюцинация, являлось то, что он понятия не имел, зачем его подсознанию создавать подобный образ. 

Его кошмары в большинстве своем были очень просты и дословны.

Он прочистил горло. 

— Я ничего не говорил.

— Но вы думали об этом.

Это было правдой, но… 

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Вы бросили взгляд на газету в мусорном ящике. Статья, видимая с вашего угла обзора, касается передвижения войск в Афганистане. На мгновенье вы помрачнели и преисполнились решимости. Затем ваша рука потянулась к поврежденному плечу, вы покачали головой и закрыли глаза, усмехнувшись. В самом деле, доктор Уотсон, едва ли слова, произнесенные вслух, сделали бы ваши мысли более явственными.

Джон сощурившись, взглянул на незнакомца, удивление и страх на мгновенье промелькнули в его глазах. 

— Как…? 

— И, да, я вполне реален. Абсолютно материален. Видите?

Он протянул вперед руку, ладонью вверх. Джон проигнорировал это. — Откуда вы знаете мое имя?

— Вас рекомендовали мне, доктор Уотсон. Я проявляю большой интерес к людям определенного типа, и у меня есть друзья, которые мне в этом потворствуют.

— Людям определенного типа? — почти прорычал Джон. 

— Вы недавно демобилизованный солдат, доктор с примечательным послужным списком и человек, которому совершенно нечем заняться в этом мире. 

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

Незнакомец расплылся в улыбке. 

— Также у вас две травмы — одна настоящая, другая психосоматическая. — Тут улыбка стала совсем лучезарной. — Как видите, мы с вами практически знакомы. Нет никакой причины для тревоги. 

— Кто сказал, что я встревожен? 

Мужчина наклонил голову и изучающе посмотрел на него. — Ваш терапевт сказала бы. Она считает, что у вас посттравматический стресс и что воспоминания о войне преследуют вас. Сейчас она была бы вне себя, с волнением ожидая срыва. 

Его терапевт?! Этот человек говорил с его терапевтом — и заставил нарушить врачебную тайну? Вот теперь Джон был взбешен, и это сразу прояснило мысли в голове. Стало наплевать, с галлюцинацией он говорит, или с преступным гением, или даже с самим дьяволом, если уж на то пошло. Он наклонился и, схватив наглеца за галстук, резко дернул на себя. 

— Кто вы такой, черт возьми?

Мужчина никак не отреагировал. Спустя мгновенье он тактично кашлянул и опустил глаза вниз.

Джон проследил за его взглядом и увидел лезвие, торчащее из кончика зонта и упиравшееся ему чуть пониже грудины. Пальцы Джона сжали галстук еще сильнее, когда он в красках представил себе, чем это может закончиться, — свою кровь на скамье и последний вздох незнакомца, а может быть, и то и другое. Абсолютная ясность напоследок. Смерть на Рассел-сквер.

Затем он моргнул и отпустил галстук. Голова слегка кружилась.

Незнакомец остался совершенно невозмутимым. Зонт занял прежнюю позицию у его ноги. 

— У вас не будет срыва, доктор Уотсон. Поверьте мне. 

После такого? Даже он не был так уверен, после такого. 

— Почему?

— Дайте мне взглянуть на вашу руку. Левую, пожалуйста.

Не совсем понимая, почему он подчиняется, Джон поднял руку. Мужчина потянулся за ней. Джон отшатнулся. Мужчина приподнял бровь, и Джон позволил ему взять свою руку, чувствуя себя при этом как-то глупо. 

— У вас преходящий тремор левой руки.

Джон настороженно кивнул. 

— Сейчас вы находитесь в очень стрессовой ситуации, а она совершенно спокойна и не дрожит. Нет никакой опасности, что вы сейчас сорветесь, доктор Уотсон. — Мужчина все еще держал Джона за руку одной рукой, в то время как другая его рука парила над ладонью, словно могла считать все тайны даже без прямого контакта. — И это отвечает на мой вопрос. Спасибо.

— _Ваш_ вопрос, — сухо отозвался Джон. — И на какой же? 

— Убьете ли вы для меня, Джон Уотсон. 

Джон молча смотрел на него. Мужчина наклонился к нему, доверительно произнеся.

— Увольте своего терапевта. Вас не преследует война, доктор Уотсон, вы скучаете по ней. 

Он резко отпустил руку Джона, не отстраняясь, и опустив свою собственную в карман пиджака, извлек визитную карточку.

“Майкрофт Холмс. Департамент служебной бухгалтерии. Уайтхолл.”

Джон поднял глаза от визитки и встретился с пристальным взглядом теперь уже не совсем незнакомца, наклонившегося к нему совсем близко. — С возвращением, — прошептал ему на ухо Майкрофт Холмс. Затем он неторопливо поднялся со скамейки и пошел прочь, слегка помахивая зонтом.

Джон смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не исчез из вида. Убедившись, что в его руке визитка, он ощутил легкое удивление. 

Рука по-прежнему не тряслась, но он знал, что это ненадолго. 

 

Джон так и сжимал в руках плотный белый прямоугольник, когда сидел в бесцветной приемной три дня спустя.

Он позвонил своей знакомой по службе, сразу как добрался до гостиницы и оставил ей сообщение. Селия перезвонила довольно быстро. 

— Да, Департамент служебной бухгалтерии существует, — кратко подтвердила она. — Небольшой отдел в правительстве. И вполне легитимный... В определенном значении этого слова. 

— А Холмс?

Пауза. 

— Согласно наведенным справкам, фактически, он — аудитор.

— Помимо всего прочего? — подтолкнул ее он. 

— Уверена, ты сможешь составить собственное мнение о нем, Джон.

Джон нахмурился. Уклончивые ответы — непохоже на Селию. 

— Я пожалею, если отправлюсь туда, не подстраховавшись? 

Он был уверен, что Селия уловит намек на обстоятельства его знакомства с Холмсом. 

— Я думаю, ты пожалеешь, что бы ни сделал, — сказала она в итоге. — Но не уверена, что это будет твой худший выбор.

Худший выбор: оглянись вокруг, Джон — строго заправленная кровать, пустые полки, он прекрасно знал, каков этот выбор. Так что ранним утром он пришел по нужному адресу и спросил у строго выглядящей секретарши в приемной, сможет ли Майкрофт Холмс принять его. 

Она совсем не удивилась, даже имени не спросила. Лишь попросила присесть и подождать. А вскоре, хотя он не заметил, чтобы она отправляла какой-либо сигнал, сказала следовать за ней.

Кабинет Холмса был отделан деревом и угнетал отсутствием окон, на полках теснились пухлые черные папки с бумагами. Старомодная мебель под стать одежде Холмса. Тяжелый старый деревянный стол и пара кожаных кресел цвета коньяка делали незаметной остальную обстановку комнаты. Холмс спокойно поздоровался с ним и предложил присесть, прежде чем сам сел за стол. Сложив кончики пальцев перед собой, он выжидающе замолчал. Выражение его лица было безмятежно почти до снисходительности. 

— Похоже на кабинет аудитора, — произнес Джон.

— Это и есть кабинет аудитора.

— Вы знаете, что я имею в виду.

Холмс улыбнулся:

— Это не единственное место, где я работаю, — доверительно сообщил он. 

— Я не шпион, — сказал Джон. — Я не знаю, что вам рассказали обо мне, но я понятия не имею, как перехватывать секретные сообщения или воровать планы ядерных установок и прочее в том же духе.

— Славно. Я тоже не шпион. — Холмс откинулся назад в своем кресле. — Правда, я считаю, что вы себя недооцениваете, но секретности мы добиваемся с помощью специалистов. Мне же нужно нечто иное: твердость в приведении определенных решений в исполнение. 

Было несложно прочитать между строк, даже несмотря уклончивую манеру Холмса. Джон медленно повторил. 

— Приведение определенных решений в исполнение. То есть приговоров. Казни? 

— Если вы предпочитаете думать в таком ключе. Можно и по-другому. 

— Секретные военные операции, — предложил Джон. — Убийства. Джихад…

— Это не то же самое, — резко возразил Холмс. — Подобный уровень сопутствующего ущерба абсолютно недопустим. И я не вербую фанатиков.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я стал наемным убийцей. — Джон замер, слушая, как произнесенные им слова повисают в воздухе. Они и близко не звучали так страшно и пугающе, как он мог бы ожидать. Боже, да он же сидел в кабинете аудитора. 

И сам аудитор был так невозмутим, словно они обсуждали небольшой перерасход затрат.

— Уверен, мы найдем применение и другим вашим талантам, но — да. Число надежных людей, способных убить незнакомца одним выстрелом посреди многолюдной городской улицы, удивительно невелико. 

— Я никогда никого не убивал, исключая случаи самообороны. Я доктор. Я спасаю жизни людей. По крайней мере, пытаюсь. Что заставляет вас думать, что я гожусь для вашей работы?

Джон пытливо заглянул в глаза своему собеседнику, пытаясь прочесть в них хоть что-то, но тот оставался загадкой. 

— Я не _думаю_ , доктор Уотсон. — Произнес Холмс, пожав плечами.

— О, верно. Голоса в вашей голове говорят все, что вам нужно знать.

— Что-то в этом роде, — согласился Холмс. То ли он был исключительно невосприимчив к сарказму, то ли решил его не замечать. Джон не мог сказать наверняка. — Итак? Каков ваш ответ? 

Джон рассмеялся. 

— И это все?

— Что это?

— Вы предлагаете мне работу… наемного убийцы на службе у правительства? 

Холмс поднял бровь. 

— И в чем проблема?

— Мы познакомились на скамейке три дня назад. Вы меня едва знаете. 

— Уверяю вас, доктор Уотсон, я знаю все, что мне нужно, чтобы сделать вам такое предложение. 

Джону хотелось бы усомниться, но раз этот тип добрался до его терапевта, у него наверняка был доступ и к его личному делу.

— Как насчет… — Он непроизвольно опустил взгляд на свою ногу.

— Данная характеристика будет приниматься в расчет так долго, сколько потребуется.

Чтобы это не значило. 

— И я вас совершенно не знаю. Почему я должен вам доверять?

Холмс зубасто улыбнулся. 

— Строго говоря, вы и не должны. И если вы считаете, что можете добиться большего, не буду вас задерживать, возвращайтесь в свой чудный гостиничный номер. Не пройдет и трех месяцев, и вы используете украденный пистолет, как планировали. Впрочем, я могу ошибаться, такое случалось. 

Джон сглотнул. И сглотнул снова. 

— Откуда вы можете… — его голос сошел на нет. Он был зол, да, и напуган, что скорее подталкивало его вперед, чем тянуло назад. Он осознавал, что им манипулировали; казалось, Холмс понимал, как запустить свои длинные пальцы прямо в душу Джона и дергать за рычажки, чтобы получить нужный результат. Но зато эти действия возвращали в реальность. Холмс заставил Джона _хотеть_ чего-то в первый раз с тех пор, как он просил Бога сохранить ему жизнь, истекая кровью у обочины пыльной дороги. Правда, основным желанием было от души врезать Майкрофту Холмсу, но Джон надеялся, что происходящее заведет его много дальше. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал он резко. 

Холмс наклонил голову. 

— Прекрасно? 

— Прекрасно. Я берусь за эту работу.

— О, вы согласились еще в тот момент, когда переступили порог этого здания. — Холмс встал. — Но позвольте мне поздравить вас официально. — Он протянул Джону руку.

Джон подавил смешок, чувствуя легкое разочарование. С нетерпением он предвкушал тот день, когда сумеет действительно удивить его. 

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал мужчина, — зовите меня Майкрофт.

 

Вот почему в пасмурный вечер вторника три недели спустя, Джон сидел в маленьком ресторанчике на тихой улочке в Хакни и ел бобы с тостом. Три недели прошли довольно мирно. Джон впервые в жизни находился на службе британской короне, которая обходилась без инструктажа и бесконечного заполнения бумажек, но “мы — скромный отдел, Джон, мы ведем дела по своему усмотрению”, заверил его Майкрофт и с тех пор он больше в Уайтхолл не возвращался. 

На следующий день после встречи с Майкрофтом Джону пришло письмо из хирургического отделения больницы, о том, что он принят на должность врача в приемном покое с оплатой по приложенному прейскуранту, которая показалась ему непомерно высокой. Когда он проверил банковский счет, выяснилось, что ему уже заплатили в пять раз больше. Его вызывали в больницу несколько раз в неделю, в удобную вечернюю смену, и он выполнял рутинную работу, оказывая медицинскую помощь вывихнувшим лодыжки и получившим слабые ожоги в спокойных условиях, и никуда не торопясь. Он переселился в небольшую квартиру на Парсонс Грин; он знал, что рента будет ему не по средствам, если ничего не выйдет, но оставаться в той гостинице больше не мог. Остальные деньги лежали не тронутые, он не смог придумать, на что их можно было бы потратить.

Машина проехала мимо него уже дважды, медленно, его объект просматривал улицу. По-видимому, Джона не посчитали потенциальной угрозой, потому что голос в наушнике — не Майкрофта, чей-то незнакомый — сказал. — Он подъезжает к обочине. 

Джон прожевал бобы во рту и встал. Швырнув помятый счет на стол, он двинулся к выходу. 

Объект запирал свою машину. Повернулся. Джон увидел его лицо. Ничего особенного, ничего такого, что могло бы заставить вас подумать, что он должен умереть. На секунду, которая была совсем не секундой, Джон засомневался. Это было безумие. Он знал, что это безумие. Странный незнакомец в костюме-тройке соткался из воздуха прямо перед ним словно по волшебству, и теперь Джон был почти готов убить кого-то по одному лишь его слову. 

Чувствуя себя так, словно получил обратно свое место в часовом механизме вселенной.

Объект так и не понял, кем был Джон; глаза его даже не успели расшириться от удивления, когда Джон выпустил три пули прямо ему в грудь.

С такого расстояния сложно было промахнуться. Джону никогда еще не удавалось подобное так легко, так обдуманно.

Объект завалился на спину. Джон отбросил пистолет в сторону, тот упал на землю с глухим стуком — ему обещали, что оружие подберут, прежде чем кто-то успеет причинить себе вред с его помощью — и, прихрамывая, пошел прочь. Люди Майкрофта должны были позаботиться о возможных свидетелях. Теперь все, что оставалось — добраться до другого ресторана, находящегося почти на противоположном конце Лондона. 

— Цель поражена, — сообщил голос. — Мои поздравления. 

Джон рассмеялся. А что ему оставалось? Его поздравляли с убийством человека, как будто он занял в чем-то первое место. Это было смешно.

— Не так смешно, как вторжение в Афганистан, — сказал другой голос, словно бархатом лаская уши Джона. 

— Майкрофт? — бездумно и громко вырвалось у него. Он явно сглупил.

— Отправляйтесь к назначенному месту, Джезайл, — вклинился прежний голос. 

Он не вытаскивал наушник из уха весь оставшийся путь, но Майкрофт больше никак не проявил себя. 

 

В пабе было тепло и уютно. В приглушенном свете Джон с удовольствием поглядывал на девушку в углу. Симпатичная блондинка, с легким озорством во взгляде. “Было бы здорово”, думал он. После возвращения с войны он даже не пытался подкатывать к кому-то. Чувствовал себя поношенной вещью, выброшенной на помойку. Теперь же единственное, о чем он думал: “Было бы здорово. Нужно попытаться.” 

Он уже собирался угостить ее выпивкой, когда его телефон — новый телефон, выданный ему ФАУ — “премного благодарен, Гарри” — зазвонил. 

— Снаружи стоит машина, — сказал Майкрофт. — Пожалуйста, сядь в нее.

Разбор полетов, предположил он, чувствуя странную волну возбуждения. Он допил свою пинту и вышел на улицу.

Длинная черная машина, конечно же. Майкрофт располагался на заднем сиденье, зонтик лежал на коленях. Он испытующе взглянул на Джона, затем легко постучал кончиком зонта по перегородке между ними и водителем. Машина пришла в движение. 

Майкрофт откинулся на сиденье. Несколько минут они ехали в полном молчании. Холмс смотрел наружу сквозь затемненное стекло, но Джона не покидало ощущение, что его по-прежнему внимательно изучают. 

— Ну? — наконец спросил Джон, немного нетерпеливо. — Все прошло успешно? Объект достаточно мертв, чтобы удовлетворить тебя? 

— Хм? О, да, безусловно, — отозвался Майкрофт, слегка повернувшись в его сторону. — Как я и ожидал. 

— Ты наблюдал за мной все время?

— Это было в ряду других дел, требовавших моего внимания. Сегодня был напряженный вечер. — Майкрофт едва заметно вздохнул. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Джон пожал плечами. 

— Нормально. На мне ни царапины. 

— Ты только что _убил_ человека.

— Не в первый раз.

Брови Майкрофта взлетели вверх. 

— Хладнокровно. 

Да. Точно. 

— Ну, он был очень плохим человеком. Или мне так сказали. 

— О, и в самом деле он был таким, Джон, — тихо произнес Майкрофт, — но поразительно, что ты поверил мне на слово. Дай мне взглянуть на твою руку. 

В этот раз Джон протянул ее без колебаний. “Легче показать Майкрофту, чем рассказать”, подумалось ему. Майкрофт мягко взял его руку в свои. Руки у него были очень нежные, лишь кончики пальцев слегка огрубевшие.

— Никакого тремора, — сказал он. — Ты еще не отошел от прилива адреналина. 

— На самом деле это не адреналин, — возразил Джон. — Это…

— Обновление. Ты чувствуешь себя заново рожденным.

Джон позволил себе расслабленно откинуть голову на сиденье и прикрыл веки. Забавно, поначалу его так возмущало, что Майкрофт копается у него голове, но в данный момент он этим наслаждался. 

— Правда? 

— Да. Многие люди поспешили бы домой, сбросили с себя всю одежду, приняли душ и проспали целый день. Ты же плотно поел, а затем отправился в паб, клиентура которого классом значительно выше парней, толкущихся в привычных для тебя местах.

Щеки Джона медленно начали гореть, хотя он не был уверен точно, почему. 

— И что это показывает?

— Уверенность в себе. Отсутствие угрызений совести. И, безусловно, ощущение силы. Ты едва притронулся к своему напитку. Он не был тебе нужен.

— Я бы подцепил девушку, — тихо сказал он, — если бы ты не вмешался. 

Майкрофт хмыкнул. 

— Ты еще можешь успеть сделать это. — Он по-прежнему держал руку Джона в своих руках. — И ты чувствуешь себя очень свободным, словно оставил что-то позади.

— Так и есть. Но откуда ты знаешь?

— Ты действительно оставил кое-что, Джон. Твою трость.

При этих словах Джон выпрямился и огляделся вокруг. 

— Ты прав. Но я даже не помню… 

— Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе?

Он заметил в глазах Майкрофта легкую заинтересованность. 

— Нет.

— Как пожелаешь. — Майкрофт отпустил его руку. — Я могу отвезти тебя обратно в паб, если хочешь, Джон, но я бы на твоем месте пошел домой и лег спать. Чувство успешно выполненной задачи сильно, но оно достигнет пика и постепенно пойдет на убыль. 

Джон рассматривал свои пальцы. 

— И что потом?

— А потом ты выполнишь для меня еще одну работу, — сказал Майкрофт. — Разве это не устраивает нас обоих?

И не дожидаясь ответа на свой вопрос, он взял в руку зонт и снова постучал по перегородке.

 

Жизнь наемного убийцы на службе у правительства оказалась удивительно простой. Джон так и не побывал больше в Уайтхолле; от него требовалось лишь одно, и ему давали знать, если его услуги были необходимы. Из больницы звонили два или три раза в неделю, и лишь когда ему было удобно. Несложная практическая работа в приемном отделении приносила удовольствие, возможно потому, что он имел дело с проблемами, которые действительно мог решить. В свободные дни Джон бродил по Лондону, смотрел телевизор, готовил ужин и рано ложился спать. 

Он снова начал флиртовать с женщинами. И женщинами и мужчинами, что привело его к паре быстрых перепихов в чужих квартирах. Джон знал, что не должен выходить за рамки случайных связей, и его это вполне устраивало. Походило на более приятную версию его работы: знать, когда действовать и что именно делать. Он наловчился сходу определять тех, кто скажет “да”, и будет иметь в виду именно то, что нужно ему. 

Джон перестал посещать терапевта. Она пыталась связаться с ним, но он не брал трубку. Майкрофт был прав; пользы от нее не было. Он перестал писать в свой блог и нисколько не жалел об этом. 

Он задавался вопросом, должен ли испытывать чувство вины за то, чем занимается. Джон был на войне, его сложно было шокировать. Он вспоминал те случаи, когда оказывался совершенно беспомощен, когда все, что он мог — пытаться сделать хоть что-то постфактум. Сейчас же он останавливал катастрофу прежде, чем она случилась. Но, честно говоря, дело было не только в этом. Время от времени, когда он просто шел по тротуару, словно порывы ветра, приносящие с собой чувство легкости, окутывали его, как будто недолгие, но сильные штормовые ливни, омывали его изнутри — все было от того, что он вновь чувствовал себя _живым_. С целью в жизни, в чем бы она ни заключалась. 

Порой он задавался вопросом, что было бы, обратись к нему Майкрофт с более циничным предложением. Стал бы он подкладывать бомбы сам, вместо того, чтобы убирать тех, кто их подкладывает? У него не было ответа и он решил не переживать о том, чего не случилось. 

Как-то утром он пил кофе с Селией.

— Итак, — проговорила она, присаживаясь к нему за столик, — сильно занят? 

— Та работа, которую я упоминал, — отозвался он.

Она энергично кивнула, темная челка упала ей на глаза. — Работа тебе явно на пользу. Хорошо выглядишь. 

— Я чувствую… — Он задумался, помешивая свой кофе. — Словно что-то снова происходит. Со мной. 

— Лондон — не Афганистан, — возразила она, — но место вполне захватывающее. 

— Да. Теперь я это вспомнил. — Он любил Лондон раньше. И одним из худших открытий по возвращению домой было обнаружить, что город также пуст и сер, как и все остальное в его жизни. Работа на Майкрофта рассеяла этот смертельный густой туман и он вновь ощутил ритм жизни Лондона. 

— И какой он, твой босс?

Джон провел больше времени, размышляя о Майкрофте, чем находясь в его компании, но все еще не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос. 

— Странный, — подумав, сказал он. — Я даже не могу сказать, то ли он издевается над всеми, то ли так пытается выглядеть нормальным человеком. Однако по-своему он мне даже нравится. 

— Будь осторожен, — посоветовала она. — Говорят, что его заботят лишь три вещи — Англия, он сам и… 

— И? — продолжил он. Сложно представить, что где-то за городом Майкрофта ждала жена. — Зонтик? 

Селия сухо рассмеялась. 

— Просто… будь осторожнее. Мы для них только средства для достижения цели. И особенно он ведет себя так, словно не существует никаких законов, кроме его собственного мнения, когда дело касается его людей. 

— Я могу присмотреть за собой, — заверил ее Джон. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — сказала она, и разговор перешел на другие темы.

Очередной звонок раздался четыре дня спустя.

За пять месяцев Джона вызывали три раза. Как раз достаточно, чтобы не дать ему успеть почувствовать себя неприкаянным. Он успешно справлялся с работой и всякий раз чувствовал абсолютную сосредоточенность на задаче, что затем кружило голову эндорфинами. Потом он сидел с Майкрофтом в машине и позволял своему работодателю осматривать руку на предмет тремора и рассказывать, как он себя чувствует. 

Джон не мог вспомнить, когда он чувствовал себя лучше. 

Майкрофт, мягко прощупывающий его пульс, соглашался с ним.

 

А потом наступила ночь, когда сотовый зазвонил в три часа.

— Да? — пробурчал он в трубку.

— Джон, — произнес Майкрофт, — мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал, немедленно. — Он быстро продиктовал адрес — “ _Пэлл Мэлл?_ ” — и повесил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Джон сел и сонно заморгал, глядя на телефон и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Это было странно. Обычно, ему звонили в нормальные дневные часы, сообщая лишь место встречи. На проводе всегда был безликий женский голос — и никогда Майкрофт. Что случилось? 

Так или иначе, он узнает обо всем тогда, когда захочет Майкрофт. Джон быстро натянул джинсы и свитер и вышел на улицу к ожидавшей его машине.

Его высадили у дома в георгианском стиле, где заметно раздраженный охранник приглашающе махнул ему рукой. Он почти не смотрел по сторонам, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж и входя в длинную узкую гостиную. 

Джон внутренне собрался, приготовившись ко всему, но увиденное оказалось совершенно неожиданным. Майкрофт в пижаме кремового цвета и очках стоял у кушетки, склонившись над молодым человеком, полулежащим на ней.

— Джон, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь, — помнится, я говорил, что со временем мы найдем применение и другим твоим талантам. 

— Да, — согласился Джон, подойдя к ним ближе. Молодой человек выглядел весьма примечательно: высокий и худой, как богомол; голова его была запрокинута назад, выставляя напоказ беззащитное горло с тонкой просвечивающей кожей; кудрявые темные волосы были спутаны. И он явно страдал от последствий передозировки. Глаза были полуприкрыты, а дыхание слишком редким. 

— Что он принял?

— Думаю, что героин, — ответил Майкрофт. — Там все, что может понадобиться… — Он отрывисто кивнул в сторону ближайшего стола, буквально заваленного медикаментами. Это натолкнуло Джона на мысль, что подобное случалось и раньше. 

Он повернулся к столу и стал искать Наркан. Дыхание было не настолько подавлено, чтобы требовалось внутривенное введение. Внутримышечного будет вполне достаточно.   
Он слышал, как Майкрофт сказал:

— Шерлок, доктор здесь. _Постарайся_ не терять сознания.

Повернувшись к ним со всем необходимым в руках, он увидел, что Майкрофт сел рядом с — ну, по-видимому, с Шерлоком, как бы неправдоподобно не звучало это имя — и взял его руку в свою, нежно, но крепко. Джон посмотрел на их сплетенные пальцы. Был этот Шерлок агентом? Любовником? Или и тем и другим? Он не знал Майкрофта настолько хорошо, но сложно было представить, что тот стал бы терпеть бойфренда-наркомана. 

Что касается агента-наркомана, что ж, он и сам в каком-то смысле был таким. Отличалась лишь природа его зависимости. 

Он тряхнул головой и собрался с мыслями. Лучше не терять своей репутации человека, способного держать голову ясной даже под обстрелом. 

— Я буду медленно вводить препарат, но его все равно будет рвать. Может тебе лучше отодвинуться.

Майкрофт бросил на него острый взгляд, и Джон пожал плечами. 

— Ладно. Тогда можешь держать тазик.

Майкрофт уставился на таз с таким видом, словно никогда не видел ничего более пошлого, но послушно держал его, пока Джон вводил Шерлоку Наркан в плечо. На коже Шерлока было достаточно следов от уколов, чтобы понять, что передоз не был его первой неудачной попыткой попробовать, но Джон воздержался от комментариев. 

Даже с медленной процедурой, рвота была неизбежна. Джон ожидал, что брезгливый Майкрофт отшатнется, но он твердо держал тазик, несмотря на то, что брызги попадали на его манжеты, а другой рукой отводил волосы со лба Шерлока. 

Что было еще более удивительно, он ласково шептал при этом. — Все хорошо, Шерлок, давай, избавься от всей гадости… 

Джон терпеливо наблюдал, пока Шерлок не закончил и не откинулся назад на кушетку. Глаза Шерлока распахнулись шире, и он посмотрел прямо на Джона. Взгляд все еще был слегка затуманен, но у Джона возникло чувство, что его разобрали на составляющие и изучили вплоть до мельчайших деталей. Потом Шерлок отвел взгляд в сторону и пробурчал что-то невнятное, но заметно пропитанное презрением, и закрыл лицо рукой. 

Майкрофт ответил ему. 

— Афганистан. Хотя это к делу не относится. 

Говорили о нем, конечно же. Откуда вообще _взялись_ эти люди? Хорошо, что он почти привык ко всему. Джон протянул Шерлоку полотенце, забрал у Майкрофта тазик, за что тот был явно признателен, и сказал. 

— Ему все равно нужно в больницу.

— Нет, — моментально возразил Шерлок. Его голос оказался теплым баритоном, выразительным даже при бормотании.

— Тогда частная медсестра? Ты же можешь найти такую?

— Я нанял бы медсестру, — сказал Майкрофт, — если бы думал, что Шерлок останется у меня, где за ним смогут присмотреть. 

— Но ему нужно…

— Выбраться из этого дворца Борджия, — перебил его Шерлок, удивительно надменно для того, кого выворачивало наизнанку всего несколько минут назад. 

— Останься хотя бы на ночь, — предложил Майкрофт. В его голосе слышалась обреченность. До этого момента Джон никогда бы не поверил, что Майкрофт может говорить с такой интонацией.

— Чтобы ты нашел способ запереть меня? Нет, спасибо. — Шерлок, пошатываясь, поднялся. — Со мной все будет в порядке и дома. 

— Если это место можно назвать домом.

— Да, — резко бросил Шерлок. — Я могу. Прости, что прервал твою игру в ландскнехт, Майкрофт. Я знаю, что министр финансов Индии предвкушает вечера в твоей компании. Доброй ночи. 

Он двинулся прочь из комнаты походкой, которая могла бы сойти за эффектную, не будь такой нетвердой. 

Джон посмотрел на Майкрофта. 

— Это действительно не лучшая идея…

Но маска Майкрофта уже была на своем месте. 

— Спасибо за беспокойство, Джон, но обсуждать больше нечего. Машина отвезет тебя обратно.

Джону хотелось сказать что-то еще, как-то расплывчато выразить свою поддержку, но он даже не знал, в чем именно хотел поддержать Майкрофта. Да, и зонт никуда не делся, делая любую возможную ошибку потенциально опасной. 

Когда он вышел на улицу, рассвет уже занимался над городом.

 

Прежде чем отправиться в постель, Джон открыл свой лэптоп и залез в Гугл. Единственное, от чего он мог оттолкнуться: “Шерлок” — хотя, скорее всего это был рабочий псевдоним, как и у него — достаточно необычное имя, чтобы дать ему хоть какие-то зацепки, потрать он на поиски достаточно много времени. 

Как оказалось, времени не пришлось потратить вовсе. Шерлок Холмс был первым и практически единственным результатом.

Не любовник. Брат. Намного моложе. 

И не агент. “Консультирующий детектив”, чтобы это не значило. Джон проглядел его вебсайт “Наука дедукции”, пытаясь решить, стоит ли верить хотя бы слову из того, что утверждал Шерлок. Любого другого он, не задумываясь, поднял бы на смех. Но хорошо помня, как познакомился с Майкрофтом, тут он не был так уверен. 

Среди остальных результатов поиска были короткие сводки новостей, расплывчато свидетельствующие об участии Шерлока в расследованиях нескольких убийств. Письма к авторам статей, в презрительном тоне выражающие недовольство их мнением относительно преступлений или новых достижений в химии (“Сэр! Ваше недавнее предположение, что миссис Тальбот была замешана в смерти своего троюродного брата не годится даже для пьяных деревенских сплетен…” ). И, наконец, некролог: _любящая мать Майкрофта и Шерлока Холмсов…_

Это было значительно больше информации, чем можно было найти в интернете про Майкрофта, чье имя в основном фигурировало в списках членов комитетов различных профессиональных бухгалтерских ассоциаций. И гораздо больше фотографий; Шерлок, очевидно, был в курсе своей необычной внешности и, судя по всему, мог мгновенно принять эффектную позу для фото, едва приметив камеру. По контрасту с этим, на единственной фотографии Майкрофта, которую смог найти Джон, тот стоял на вокзале (по крайней мере, место было похоже на вокзал), опираясь на свой зонт, а лицо его было повернуто куда-то в сторону.

Пока Джон разглядывал эту фотографию, вызывавшую в нем странное тоскливое чувство, словно Майкрофт ждал поезд, который никогда не прибудет, зазвонил его сотовый, валявшийся рядом. Он машинально взял его в руку и скосил глаза на экран. Тот же номер, что и прежде. 

— Если ты не собираешься спать, может, захочешь позавтракать со мной.

Джон потер глаза рукой. 

— Пэлл Мэлл?

— Через улицу. Диоген-клуб. Машина тебя довезет.

 

Снаружи клуб выглядел так же, как и прочие дома на этой улице. Женщина в маленьком, но богато отделанном фойе, вежливо улыбнулась Джону. 

— Доктор Уотсон? Мистер Холмс ожидает вас в обеденном зале.

Она провела его в тихую комнату с высоким потолком, из которой, к его удивлению, открывался вид на цветущий садик позади дома. Майкрофт сидел за круглым столом в дальнем углу, что позволяло ему обозревать одновременно как комнату, так и сад. Он был поглощен своей записной книжкой, но как только Джон приблизился, поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Присаживайся, Джон.

Майкрофт выглядел, как обычно: одетый, словно с иголочки и в полной боевой готовности. Никто никогда не подумал бы, глядя на него, что он провел ночь, ухаживая за братом. Не успев сесть, Джон стал искать семейное сходство. Поначалу, оно ускользало от него, но потом ему показалось, что кое-что он уловил: оба не просто высокие, но словно возвышающиеся над окружающими, хотя Майкрофт выглядел как величавая хищная птица, в то время как Шерлок напоминал пугало; чуть заметный изгиб челки Майкрофта словно эхо буйных кудрей Шерлока. 

— Мы не сильно похожи, — согласился Майкрофт. — Я имею в виду внешне. Извини, я уже сделал заказ за тебя. 

Принесли апельсиновый сок и кофе. 

— Ничего страшного, — отозвался Джон, расправляя белую салфетку на своих коленях. — Кто-нибудь проверял как он там сегодня?

На тарелке Майкрофта не было ничего, кроме тонкого сухого тоста и омлета из яичного белка. Он аккуратно разламывал тост на маленькие квадратики и подцеплял каждым кусочек омлета. — Шерлок находится под постоянным наблюдением, — ответил он. — Необходимая предосторожность для единственного живого члена моей семьи. Он вернулся домой и с тех пор не выходил. 

— Ты не волнуешься, что он может… — Джон замялся, сам не зная почему. Майкрофт, казалось, обладал наименьшим количеством оголенных нервных окончаний из всех его знакомых. Даже его нервозность была, скорее, сознательно возведенным барьером между ним и миром, нежели настоящими чувствами. Но слова Селии эхом отозвались в голове Джона: _Говорят, его заботят лишь три вещи…_

— Его квартиру обыскали, пока он отсутствовал. В ней не осталось ничего, что бы он мог принять. 

Официант поставил на стол тарелку с ароматным французским тостом. Джон уставился на Майкрофта. 

— Разве это не слишком…? 

— Навязчиво? — Майкрофт снисходительно улыбнулся Джону, словно тот разочаровал его. — Разве ты еще не понял, что моя жизнь состоит из вмешательства в чужие дела? 

— Погоди, а как насчет меня?

Майкрофт сощурился, взгляд его стал укоризненным. 

— А ты забрызгал своими мозгами стену в той жуткой комнатке в Саутворке?

Тут правда была на стороне Майкрофта, но Джон твердо встретил его взгляд. 

— А разве Шерлок — бывший солдат, погрязший в унынии, которому некуда приткнуться? 

— Ты хочешь сказать, нужен ли я ему? Несмотря на свои исключительные способности, Шерлоку всегда было сложно устроиться в жизни. Без меня, я полагаю, он был бы уже мертв, или на улице, или в психиатрической клинике. 

Майкрофт говорил вполне бесстрастно, но Джону снова послышалась обреченность в его голосе. На ум пришла Гарри, и ему стало интересно, насколько сильны на самом деле чувства Майкрофта. Он откусил кусочек французского тоста и почувствовал слабый привкус корицы и чего-то еще. 

— Шерлок действительно такой умный, каким себя считает?

— Почти. 

Из уст Майкрофта Холмса это прозвучало словно благая весть. А в его потеплевшем взгляде промелькнуло что-то среднее между семейной гордостью и восторгом ценителя. 

— Тогда почему он не работает на тебя? 

Майкрофт скривил лицо. 

— Он предпочтет голодать на улице. По крайней мере, так он мне твердит. В редких случаях, когда он находится в достаточно отчаянном положении, мне удается убедить его сделать для меня разовую работу.

— Откуда у него деньги на наркотики?

— Большая часть семейных денег в моих руках, но у него есть небольшой капитал, доставшийся от нашей матери. 

Джон покачал головой. 

— Я не понимаю, как кто-то настолько умный может просто… выбрасывать свои мозги на помойку. 

— Не понимаешь? — Майкрофт пристально посмотрел на тарелку Джона. — А я понимаю. Слишком хорошо. Полагаю, именно поэтому я был так мягок с ним. И это не пошло ему на пользу. 

В его голосе ясно слышалась затаенная тоска. Джон не мог сказать, насколько это относилось к Шерлоку, и насколько к гренку в тарелке Джона. Последняя мысль, хотя и была очень странной, нравилась ему куда больше. 

— Хочешь кусочек? — предложил он.

Рот Майкрофта дернулся и он выпрямился. 

— Нет, спасибо. И пока я не забыл… 

Он протянул через стол сложенный листок бумаги. Джон лишь слегка развернул его, чтобы убедиться, что это чек, выписанный с личного банковского счета Майкрофта, и передал его обратно, даже не взглянув на сумму. 

— Это лишнее.

— ФАУ не платит тебе за оказание срочной медицинской помощи моим непутевым родственникам, Джон.

— Это не проблема, Майкрофт, — твердо заявил он. Потребуется куда больше нескольких ночей введения опиоидных антагонистов, чтобы расплатиться с Майкрофтом за все, чем он был обязан ему лично. 

— Хорошо, Джон. — Невольная довольная улыбка скользнула по лицу Майкрофта, и он чуть наклонил голову. Последовало минутное молчание, и он снова поднял глаза, но посмотрел мимо Джона. — А, вот и бекон. 

 

Джон добрался до кровати лишь в полдень, и лежал без сна еще полчаса или час, просто глядя в потолок. Кажется, ему не нравилось открытие, что у Майкрофта есть семейные трудности, что тот не был каким-то причудливым созданием, точным самозаводящимся механизмом, перед которым пасовали даже законы физики этого мира. Майкрофт был слишком фантастическим, чтобы у него было что-то настолько тривиальное, как родственник — наркоман. Боже, да у самого _Джона_ был ближайший родственник со схожей проблемой. 

С другой стороны, этот Шерлок во всех отношениях обычным совсем не казался. И если и существовало то, в чем Джон был твердо убежден, так это в том, что Майкрофт не стал бы преувеличивать чей-то интеллект из-за родственных связей. Шерлок обладал достаточно сильной волей, чтобы выскочить из дома Майкрофта спустя всего пару минут после того, как опорожнил свой желудок в таз. Еще более странным… и неприятным Шерлока делало то, что он вел тот образ жизни, на который намекнул Майкрофт. 

Джон перевернулся и накрыл голову подушкой. Как бы он не был предан Майкрофту — а события последних двадцати двух часов ясно показали, что он был ему предан, причем гораздо сильнее, чем думал сам — его семейные дела Джона совсем не касались. 

Тем же вечером Джон отправился в паб посмотреть матч по регби. Возвращаясь домой в приподнятом настроении, он чувствовал себя довольным жизнью — пока не заметил фигуру, притаившуюся в тени соседней входной двери. Он замедлил шаг, размышляя, должен ли позвонить в офис, и тут фары проезжавшей мимо машины осветили таинственную фигуру. Высокую, со спутанными кудрявыми волосами. Джон сразу же расслабился. 

— Добрый вечер, — небрежно бросил он, проходя мимо. 

— Итак, — сказал Шерлок, прикрывая рот рукой, чтобы зажечь сигарету, — ты должно быть новый проект моего брата.

Сейчас, когда его не рвало фонтаном, он выглядел еще более примечательно. Бледность не имела никакого отношения к наркотикам, его серо-голубые глаза в мерцающем свете огонька сигареты казались отрешенными, а по его манере держаться, видно было, что он считал себя существом, превосходящим всех прочих и имеющим дело с окружающим миром исключительно на собственных условиях. О, да, сходство было несомненным, даже если нужно было хорошо знать Майкрофта, чтобы заметить его.

— Можешь не стесняться, — сказал Джон.

— Давай-ка посмотрим, — решительно начал Шерлок. — Бывший военный. Скорее доктор, чем санитар. Освобожден от службы по состоянии здоровья или же уволен в связи с сомнительными обстоятельствами. Судя по тому, что не смог найти работу лучше той, что предложил мой брат, скорее последнее. Отдалился от семьи, тоже, без сомнения результат сомнительных обстоятельств. Что он сделал, пообещал искупление твоих грехов на службе королеве и отечеству? 

Возможно, это могло бы впечатлить Джона, если бы он регулярно не общался с Майкрофтом. 

— Вообще-то, нет. 

Шерлок поднял бровь, явно решая повысить ставки. 

— Хочу дать тебе совет: брось все, пока ты еще можешь.

— Почему я должен сделать это?

— Мой брат, — неприязненно сказал Шерлок, — охотится на сломленных людей. Он обещает, что если только ты будешь славным парнем и станешь делать то, что он тебе скажет, твоя жизнь внезапно обретет смысл. Но все это пустые разговоры. Он просто хочет тебя использовать.

— Извини, — сказал Джон, — но мы все еще говорим обо мне?

Шерлок бросил на него высокомерный взгляд, огонек сигареты ярко вспыхнул, когда он глубоко вдохнул. Наконец, он изрек. 

— Он никогда тебя не трахнет, ты знаешь. Майкрофта не заботит ничто _мелкое_. 

Джон в свою очередь взглянул на него. 

— Проявляешь живой интерес к сексуальной жизни брата?

— Поверь мне, я куда охотнее пребывал бы в блаженном неведении. 

Джон хмыкнул. 

— Мы закончили?

Шерлок в последний раз оценивающе оглядел его. 

— Очевидно. Не жди, что я буду плакать на твоих похоронах.

— Продолжай жить, как живешь, — сказал Джон, — и ты их не застанешь. 

— Говорит ручной _киллер_ моего брата.

— Говорит доктор. Твой доктор, всего пару ночей назад. Спокойной ночи.

Джон открыл дверь, лишая Шерлока возможности драматично удалиться. Он выживет.

Этой ночью, впервые за долгое время, Джону приснился Афганистан. Он проснулся весь в слезах и злой, как собака. 

 

Спустя две недели на Монтегю-стрит прогремел взрыв. Джон узнал о нем из утренних новостей. Он провел ночь в квартире симпатичной девушки и его волосы все еще были влажными после совместно принятого поутру душа. Сразу же забыв о завтраке, он стал размышлять, что ему теперь делать. Наверняка, без вмешательства Майкрофта такая история не обойдется. Способности Джона тут вряд ли могли пригодиться, но точно он этого не знал. Должен ли он был отправиться в Уайтхолл? Или он там будет лишь бесполезно крутиться под ногами. 

Его сомнения оперативно развеяла смс-ка. “ _Всему персоналу немедленно явиться в главный офис._ “

Джон выбежал из квартиры, не попрощавшись.

Он ожидал, что Уайтхолл будет похож на кипучий муравейник, но там оказалось тихо. Когда Джон вошел в вестибюль, Майкрофт как раз надевал пальто. Из его аккуратной прически не выбивалось ни единого волоска. 

— А, Джон. Славно. Ты можешь поехать со мной. 

Он произнес это так невозмутимо, словно позвал Джона за город на пикник. 

— Куда мы едем?

— В другое место.

Как только они вышли на улицу, к ним присоединилось трое мужчин из службы безопасности. Машины еще не было. Майкрофт повернул голову, чтобы сказать что-то одному из них, и тут Джон краем глаза заметил, как что-то блеснуло. 

— Ложись! — выкрикнул он, и толкнул Майкрофта на тротуар. Свист пуль раздался секундой спустя. Джон почти ползком добрался до ближайшей машины и укрылся за ней. Он оглянулся в сторону Майкрофта, и увидел, что тот нашел себе укрытие, опустившись на колени за своим раскрытым зонтом. Своим _зонтом_. 

Один из безопасников тяжело рухнул рядом, его плечо было залито кровью. Джон вытащил пистолет из его ослабевших рук и осторожно выглянул из-за машины. Стрелок находился на плоской крыше дома на другой стороне улицы; Джон сомневался, что пистолет обладал такой дальностью стрельбы, но это все, что у него было… 

Он выстрелил, и выстрелил снова. Машина, наконец-то их машина, взвизгнув, резко притормозила рядом. 

— Майкрофт, — позвал он, но тот уже забирался в машину. Джон посмотрел на охранника, лежащего рядом с ним. Мертв. Позади него двое других также были мертвы. Он сглотнул и последовал за Майкрофтом. 

Автомобиль двинулся с места еще до того, как Джон успел захлопнуть за собой дверцу. Майкрофт тяжело дышал, но в его глазах по-прежнему царила невозмутимость.

— Малкольм, — мягко сказал он, — место встречи два.

— Да, сэр, — ответил шофер.

Майкрофт на секунду прикрыл глаза и смутная тень пронеслась по его лицу. Открыв их, он потянулся к Джону, и чуть сжав его левую руку, выразительно посмотрел на затылок водителя. Глаза Джона широко распахнулись. Майкрофт вновь раскрыл зонт, а Джон выстрелил в водителя. 

Авария, случившаяся в результате, оказалась не такой страшной, как могла бы. 

— _Не_ твой водитель, да? — спросил Джон, когда они выбрались из покореженной машины. 

Если даже нет, было уже поздно. Майкрофт когда-нибудь расскажет ему? Джону пришлось сдержать неуместное хихиканье. 

— Увы. Мой водитель глухой. Вероятно, я должен сказать, был глухой. Жаль. 

На улице показалась другая машина. Рука Джона рефлексивно дернулась в ее направлении, но Майкрофт придержал его за плечо. 

— Все хорошо, — сказал он. — Это Антея.

Стекло с пассажирской стороны переднего сиденья опустилось вниз, явив взгляду великолепную брюнетку с полуавтоматом на плече. 

— Простите, сэр, они задержали нас…. 

Майкрофт уже открывал дверцу. 

— Все хорошо, моя дорогая. Я должен был предвидеть подобный вариант событий. К счастью, со мной был Джезайл.

Джон сел в машину вслед за ним. Антея благодарно улыбнулась ему с переднего сиденья. Похоже, он приобрел себе друга в ее лице. 

 

Бункер, в котором Джон провел весь последующий день, изнутри выглядел так, словно его специально оборудовали для съемок шпионского фильма: большие экраны на стенах, по которым потоками шла информация, ссутулившиеся люди, сидящие за рядами столов и не отрывающиеся от телефонов. Немного погодя Джон решил, что все было так потому, что место это принадлежало МИ-5, с другой стороны, Майкрофт и его люди вели себя так, словно оно принадлежало им.

Джон был все еще покрыт каплями запекшейся крови: своей собственной, других агентов, водителя… только крови Майкрофта на нем не было, подумав, заключил он.   
Майкрофт попросил его подождать — “нельзя сказать заранее, вдруг ты снова будешь нужен” — так что он занял стул у стены. Если кто и обратил внимание на его внешний вид, комментариев не последовало. 

В какой-то момент проходившая мимо Антея, остановилась с ним рядом ровно на столько, чтобы передать ему новую обойму, так буднично, словно разносила кофе. Джон аккуратно перезарядил пистолет. Пару часов спустя молодой парень с короткими дредами, сидевший за одним из ближайших столов, предложил ему кусок пиццы из коробки, что передавали по кругу. Он не стал отказываться, хотя голоден не был. Все оставшееся время делать ему было совершенно нечего, только наблюдать. Найти смысл в происходящем вокруг оказалось не так-то просто. Судя по всему, в городе действовали и другие подрывники, и не обошлось без заложников. Это было все, что он смог понять. 

Еще Джон никак не мог разобраться в том, что чувствовал. Сегодняшний день был куда больше похож на Афганистан, чем любая другая предыдущая работа для Майкрофта: грязный, хаотичный, словно вырванный из контекста. Перестрелка была захватывающей, и он действовал на автомате, но последовавшее за ней ожидание, неуверенное и беспомощное, быстро выветрило из него весь кураж и легкость. А сидение в течение многих часов на неудобном стуле в комнате со слишком большим количеством кондиционеров, привело к тому, что разнылось плечо.

По крайней мере, это было всего лишь плечо.

Зазвеневший телефон заставил его вздрогнуть. Он взглянул на номер — Селия — и, выйдя в коридор, ответил на звонок.

— Слышала, ты попал в аварию сегодня утром, — сказала она осторожно. — Звоню убедиться, что ты цел.

— Кажется, да.

— Разве я не говорила тебе быть осторожным?

— Такого больше не случится. — Четыре трупа (по меньшей мере) на респектабельной улице Лондона, разбитая машина… конечно же поползли слухи. Он должен был задуматься об этом и раньше, но в полной изоляции и рядом с Майкрофтом, единственно важным казалось лишь то, что считал важным Майкрофт. — По телевизору показывали?

— Сначала да, а потом уже нет. Как часто бывает. Однако ходят слухи, что ты вел себя очень храбро.

— Правда? — Джону понравилась реакция Майкрофта на утренние события — так, как будто случившееся было лишь частью игры. Он почувствовал неловкость при мысли о том, что спасение жизни Майкрофта Холмса могло привлечь чье-то внимание. 

Селия видимо заметила нотку смущения в его голосе. 

— Не больше, чем хотел бы ты сам, я уверена. 

— Ничего такого не было. Честно. 

— Поняла. Ну, что ж, оставляю тебя, Джон, и дальше заниматься ничегонеделаньем. Позвонишь мне, когда будешь более занят, да? 

Он слабо улыбнулся, ему показалось, что она находится где-то на другом конце света. 

— Конечно.

 

Близился вечер, когда Майкрофт, за прошедшие часы каким-то образом ставший лишь свежее и элегантнее, а не наоборот, пересек комнату, чтобы сказать что-то аналитику, поделившемуся с Джоном пиццей. Потом он перевел взгляд на Джона. 

— Ах, Джон. Конечно. На нижнем этаже есть душевые, если захочешь немного привести себя в порядок. 

В машине Майкрофт вытер мозги с лица Джона своим носовым платком. В тот момент это было все, что ему нужно. 

— Спасибо, но… — Джон показал на рукав, в который впиталась кровь. — Вряд ли это поможет.

— Ах, да. Когда твою квартиру сегодня обыскивали, я попросил захватить тебе одежду. Спроси в приемной. 

— Обыскивали мою квартиру? Зачем?

— Стандартная процедура при попытке покушения.

Джон решил не углубляться дальше. 

— Ты уверен, что я тебе не нужен?

— В настоящий момент нет, — решил Майкрофт. — Вообще-то на нижнем этаже есть и койки. Можешь воспользоваться одной из них. 

— Но….

— Хотя твоя меткость и достойна восхищения, Джон, отдых пойдет ей только на пользу. 

В голосе Майкрофта не слышалось настойчивости, но, определенно, это был не просто совет. Джон решил, что, Майкрофт заметил, как он потирает плечо. И он не хотел, чтобы его отправили домой. 

— Хорошо.

 

Джон забрал свою одежду, нашел душ и маленькую комнату без окон с узкой койкой. Он лег на нее как был — в одежде, не сняв обувь и с еще влажными волосами — и мгновенно уснул, предварительно спрятав пистолет под подушкой.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, когда его разбудил внезапный звук, похожий на глубокий вздох. Он потянулся за оружием, но голос Майкрофта остановил его.

— Джон. Извини, я не собирался тебя будить. В этом месте не так много тихих уголков. Тебе не нужно вставать. 

В его голосе прозвучала странная нотка. Джон перевернулся. Майкрофт сидел на стуле у входа и Джон не знал, как долго он там находился. Узкая полоска света из-под двери позволяла различить лишь его силуэт. 

В любой другой ситуации тон Майкрофта показался бы ему холодным. 

— Майкрофт? В чем дело?

— В неумении предвидеть, — сказал он. — Точнее в невозможности вообразить. Или внушить. 

Непохоже было, что он разговаривал с Джоном. 

— Что-то случилось?

— Второй взрыв. И человек, стоявший за ним — стоявший, сказал бы я, за большей частью преступлений, происходивших в Лондоне в последнее время — мертв. 

— Но?

Майкрофт повернул голову, так что теперь Джону был виден его призрачный профиль. 

— Не буду скрывать от тебя. В этом замешан мой брат. Он охотился на нашего преступного гения самостоятельно или, точнее, они играли в небольшую игру друг с другом. Покушение на мою жизнь, судя по всему, тоже было ее частью. 

Четыре человека мертвы. 

— Веселая игра. 

— Да. Не сомневаюсь, она была для них обоих весьма захватывающей. Во всяком случае, когда Шерлок по моему поручению нашел украденные секретные документы, он решил предложить их Мориарти. В качестве широкого жеста, я полагаю. Он склонен к театральности.

У Джона кровь застыла в жилах. 

— Но это… — Он умолк.

— Государственная измена, — согласился Майкрофт голосом актера в Шекспировской трагедии.

Шерлок был не единственным, кто питал склонность к драматизму. Но Джон не мог… он был _ранен_ на службе своей стране. Он не мог притвориться, что это не имеет для него значения. 

И он должен был помочь Майкрофту.

— Ты вернул документы? — спросил он.

— Да. И Мориарти вряд ли расскажет теперь о них кому-либо. 

— Тогда никакого вреда принесено было, — с облегчением констатировал Джон. — И знать о случившемся никому не обязательно. 

— В этот раз, — тоскливо отозвался Майкрофт. _“В этот раз.”_

Майкрофт любил Англию, себя и младшего брата. В произвольном порядке. Кем надо было быть, чтобы заставлять его делать выбор? 

Если Шерлок был способен на такое, от него можно ожидать _всего, чего угодно_. Майкрофт мог бы остановить его, но никогда не сделает этого. Майкрофт вечно будет держать для Шерлока тазик посреди ночи.

Джон почувствовал, как в голове словно что-то щелкнуло и встало на место, словно сложилась головоломка. Он откинул одеяло в сторону. 

Майкрофт сказал. 

— Раз уж ты проснулся, можешь отправляться домой. Теперь там должно быть вполне безопасно. 

Джон встал. Пальцы Майкрофта были прижаты к вискам. Джон не хотел говорить ему что-то банальное и глупое вроде “ _Все будет хорошо_ ”. Он привык говорить так солдатам, а они привыкли верить ему. Вместо этого он взял Майкрофта за плечи — понурый Майкрофт и не думал сопротивляться — и поцеловал в лоб. 

На секунду он ощутил, как Майкрофт потянулся в его сторону, но тотчас собрался и выпрямился, так быстро, что любой, кто не находился так близко к нему, как Джон, этого не заметил бы. 

— Позвони мне, когда я буду тебе нужен, — сказал Джон. 

Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Майкрофт так и не пошевелился.

 

Найти Шерлока оказалось гораздо легче, чем думал Джон. Тот просто вернулся в свою квартиру на Монтегю-стрит, несмотря на то, что все окна в ней были выбиты близким взрывом. Дверь даже не была заперта.

Шерлок растянулся на длинном диване, закинув одну руку за голову. Он был в грязновато-серой пижаме и мрачно смотрел в потолок.

— Дай-ка я угадаю, — сказал он, когда Джон вошел в комнату. — Мой брат отправил тебя нянчиться со мной. Ну, я прогнал всех остальных, и если он считает…

— Ты знаешь, — небрежно перебил его Джон, — каждая твоя догадка, каждое твое действительно _важное_ суждение, сделанное обо мне, было ошибочным. 

Это привлекло внимание Шерлока, хотя бы немного. Он слегка повернул голову, чтобы включить Джона в область периферийного зрения.

— Я был демобилизован после того, как чуть не погиб в Афганистане, попав в засаду, — сказал ему Джон, взяв оружие в руку. — Я не влюблен в твоего брата. И он не посылал меня сюда сегодня.

Шерлок широко раскрыл глаза и сел, готовый броситься вперед. Джон навел на него пистолет.

— Из всех твоих глупых идей, включая и отправку на войну, и работу на Майкрофта, эта должно быть самая идиотская, — заметил Шерлок. Однако презрение в его голосе полностью перечеркивалось напряженностью его тела. Шерлок прекрасно понимал, что даже если это и была глупая идея, это была идея, которую Джон способен осуществить. 

— Не такая глупая, как выдача наших государственных тайн в знак признательности за визит, — сказал Джон. — Хотя, я думаю, она не кажется такой уж глупой, если ты уверен, что последствий не будет. 

— Так что ты пришел позаботиться о том, чтобы они были. Пристрелив меня. 

— Это все, что я могу сделать, — объяснил Джон.

— Как банально, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Простодушный убийца, отягощенный моральными принципами. _Скучно_.

Гордыня — абсолютная вера в превосходство своего интеллекта даже перед лицом смертельной опасности — это было так похоже на Майкрофта, что сердце Джона сжалось. Потом на него вновь накатила удушливая волна понимания, как это опасно: блестящие способности Холмса и осознание собственной безнаказанности при полном отсутствии глубоких привязанностей, присущих Майкрофту. Джон сильно сомневался, что Шерлока заботили хотя бы две вещи в этом мире.

— Хотел бы я иметь возможность заставить тебя исчезнуть где-нибудь в Белоруссии. Но я не могу этого сделать, не так ли?

— Под дулом пистолета, я думаю, ты можешь заставить меня сделать все, что захочешь.

Джон покачал головой и рассмеялся. 

— Да, ну. Ты действительно считаешь меня легковерным простачком. Даже сейчас. — Он внутренне собрался. — Твой брат — великий человек, ты знаешь. А я не очень хороший.

— Также как и он, — сказал Шерлок. — Если ты убьешь меня, он разрежет тебя на кусочки, аккуратно отрезая по квадратному дюйму. Ты не можешь быть настолько мазохистом. 

— Я не мазохист. Но я не умер в Афганистане, Шерлок, и мне всегда было интересно почему. Может быть, поэтому. Может быть, мне было предназначено именно это. 

Майкрофт, вероятно, не простит его. Но Майкрофт поймет. Хочет он того или нет. 

Джон напряг палец на спусковом крючке.


End file.
